gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wenn die Muse nicht küsst
|Nächste= }} Wenn die Muse nicht küsst ist die dritte Episode der vierten Staffel von Glee. Die Schülersprecherwahlen stehen wieder an und Brittany möchte erneut gewinnen. Auch Blaine entscheidet, nachdem Kurt in New York ist, sich aufstellen zu lassen und gemeinsam mit ihren Vizen, Artie und Sam, starten die beiden einen Wahlkampf, während dessen Verlauf sie sich selbst umstylen. Nachdem Kurt sich seinem großen Vorstellungsgespräch bei Vogue.com mit Isabelle Wright gestellt hat, beschließt er, Rachel dazu zu bringen, sich umstlyen zu lassen. Dies führt dazu, dass sich ihre wachsende Freundschaft zu Brody ändert und ein Bekannter kehrt zurück. Handlung thumb|left|Everybody Wants to Rule the WorldBlaine versucht sein Jahr so zu gestalten, dass alles für ihn spricht. Während er Everybody Wants to Rule the World singt, schreibt er sich in verschiedene Clubs an der Schule ein, weil er ohne Kurt zu viel freie Zeit hat. Am Ende sieht er die Eintragungsliste zur Wahl des Jahrgangssprechers und trägt sich ein, was Brittany gar nicht gefällt. thumb|Kurt bekommt das PraktikumKurt bereitet sich auf ein Bewerbungsgespräch bei Vogue.com vor. Er trifft dort auf Isabelle Wright, die von seinem Portfolio hellauf begeistert ist und mit Kurt auch gleich ins Gespräch kommt, weil sie schon mal in Lima war und selbst in der Nähe geboren wurde. Sie stellt ihn als Praktikanten/Assistenten ein und ermutigt ihn, seinen Träumen zu folgen und sich ruhig hohe Ziele zu setzen. thumb|left|Brittany bittet Artie um HilfeBrittany bittet Artie darum, ihr Vize-Präsident bei der Wahl zu sein und ihr beim Wahlkampf zu helfen sowie sie zu unterstützen, wenn es um schulpolitische Entscheidungen geht, was sie auch im Glee Club bekannt gibt. thumb|Sue rät Will, sich neue Ziele zu setzenWill versucht unterdessen die Anspannung für den Wettbewerb hoch zu halten, merkt aber, dass ihm eine Idee fehlt, womit er die Kids begeistern könnte. Er hat auch keine Idee, welches Thema sie für die Sectionals wählen sollten. Er ist verzweifelt und wendet sich an Sue, die neben ein paar gemeinen Bemerkungen erklärt, dass Will sich neue Ziele setzen sollte und vielleicht besser einen neuen Job mit neuer Herausforderung suchen sollte. thumb|left|Brittany schlägt Blaine Sam als Vize vorSam fragt Brittany, warum er nicht ihr Vizepräsident werden durfte. Er würde doch perfekt passen. Brittany meint aber, dass sie lieber nicht ihre Freundschaft gefährden wollte, bringt dann aber Blaine dazu, Sam als Vizepräsident vorzustellen. Sie verabreden außerdem eine Debatte. thumb|Kurt versucht Isabelle gut zuzuredenIsabelle Wright hat mit ihren Kollegen eine Sitzung und sucht nach neuen Ideen, die sie ihrer Chefin präsentieren könne. Allerdings überzeugen sie die Ideen nicht besonders. In der Pause fragt sie Kurt um Rat, der nicht besonders begeistert vom Brainstorming war. Isabelle gesteht, dass sie Angst davor hat zu versagen und als große Lachnummer zu enden. Ihr fehle der Instinkt für gute Ideen. Kurt versucht ihr gut zuzusprechen, findet aber nicht die richtigen Worte. thumb|left|Celebrity SkinArtie erklärt Brittany, dass die ersten Umfragen nicht so gut aussehen, weil alle darauf hoffen, dass Brittany sich bei der Debatte lächerlich macht. Artie will sie daher gut darauf vorbereiten und ihre Stärken hervorheben, genau wie Blaine bei Sam. Brittany und Sam wird aber mittendrin langweilig, so dass sie abdriften und Celebrity Skin performen, sich dabei selbst auf die Debatte vorbereitend. thumb|TreffenWill eröffnet ein Treffen für Glee-Clubs der Region, fühlt sich aber auch dadurch nicht erfüllt. Als Dalton Rumba erklärt, dass sein Gehörlosenchor nicht mehr existiert, weil die Gelder gekürzt wurden, wird deutlich, dass man sich bei der Politik Gehör verschaffen müsse. Will hofft, dass er als Gewinner der Nationals vielleicht etwas bewirken könnte. thumb|left|The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully DressedRachel spaziert mit Kurt durch New York und erzählt, wie sie in der NYADA von zwei Mädchen gemobbt wurde und sich nun so fühlt, als wäre sie noch immer an der High School. Kurt macht deutlich, dass es aber auch in New York alles eine Frage der Kleidung sei. Da Rachel kein Geld für eine neue Garderobe hat, kommt Kurt die Idee, mit ihr zu Vogue zu gehen und dort ein Umstyling zu veranstalten. Als Isabelle überraschend auftaucht und von Kurt die Idee erklärt bekommt, das ganze auch auf Video aufzunehmen, ist sie sehr angetan und hilft sofort mit, worauf die drei The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed. Kurt zeigt Blaine das Video beim Skypen und erklärt, was sie nun alles vorhaben. Blaine will etwas von der anstehenden Debatte zur Jahrgangssprecherwahl erzählen, doch Kurt unterbricht ihn und lenkt das Gespräch sofort wieder auf sich, was Blaine traurig stimmt. thumb|Emma ermutigt Will, die Bewerbung abzuschickenWill möchte mit Emma sprechen und erklärt, dass er sich einen neuen Job suchen möchte, um auf einem neuen Level eine Veränderung herbeiführen könnte, dafür aber ein paar Monate nicht an der Schule sein könnte. Emma will nicht sagen, dass Will seinen Träumen nicht folgen sollte, weil sie das den Schülern immer rät. Also unterschreibt Will die Bewerbung und schickt sie ab. thumb|left|DebatteUnterdessen steht die Debatte zur Jahrgangssprecher an. Zunächst sind die Vizepräsidenten in der mäßig gefüllten Aula an der Reihe. Artie langweilt alle mit sehr ausführlichen Ausführungen zu politischen Zielen, während Sam recht plump im Prinzip gar nichts sagt, auf seine Stripperkarriere dann aber offensiv reagiert und stolz dahinter steht. Als er sein Hemd aufreißt, ist die kleine Menge zumindest mal aufgewacht. Blaine greift später Brittany an, die im letzten Jahr nicht viel auf die Reihe bekommen habe. Ein Wechsel müsse her. Brittany versucht derweil die Liebe zur Schule zum Ausdruck zu bringen und schlägt vor, die Ferien und die Wochenenden abzuschaffen, damit man öfter in der Schule bei seinen Freunden sein könne. Artie ist überzeugt, dass man so nicht mehr gewinnen kann. thumb|RückmeldungKurt wird von Isabelle ins Büro gerufen. Ihre Chefin Anna ist vom Video überzeugt und hat erstmals eine gute Rückmeldung gegeben. Sie werden das Video neu drehen und Kurt bekommt für die Idee eine Erwähnung. Isabelle hofft, dass Kurt seinen naiven Optimismus immer behalten werde. Sie glaubt, dass Kurt gar nicht an die NYADA gehen müsse. Sein Gespür für Mode ist so gut, dass er auch damit die Stadt aufmischen könne. Bei der nächsten Sitzung darf er auch mit am Tisch sitzen. thumb|left|A Change Would Do You GoodRachel übt nach ihrem Umstyling im Tanzsaal als Brody reinkommt und seinen Augen nicht traut. Er erzählt, dass er länger gebraucht habe, um in der Stadt anzukommen. Rachel meint, dass es doch toll sei, wie das Äußere Einfluss auf die innere Einstellung nehme, aber Brody ist überzeugt, dass es umgekehrt sei, und Rachel ihr Aussehen jetzt nur an ihr Inneres angepasst hat. Rachel möchte dann, dass Brody mit ihr eine neue Performance übt und die beiden singen A Change Would Do You Good, wobei sie sich sehr nah kommen. Am Ende des Tanzes lädt Rachel Brody zu sich ein. Sie werde für ihn kochen. thumb|Sam baut Blaine aufSue verkündet die Ergebnisse der Jahrgangssprecherwahl. Im Breadstix feiert die Menge Blaines Sieg. Artie gratuliert und ist gar nicht traurig, weil sein Einsatz dazu geführt hat, dass er ein Date mit Sugar hat. Blaine ist hingegen gar nicht glücklich. Er kann Kurt nicht erreichen, der seinen Anruf einfach wegdrückt, weil er arbeitet. Blaine wird bewusst, dass er sich sehr allein fühlt, weil er für Kurt an die Schule gekommen ist und auch die Wahl irgendwie für ihn gewinnen wollte. Sam spricht ihm aber Mut zu und macht klar, was er erreicht hat und Sam sehr stolz ist. Brittany spricht schließlich mit Sam, der zugibt, dass er für sie gestimmt hat. Außerdem kann er sie mit wenigen Worten wieder aufbauen, was Brittany sehr schön findet. thumb|left|Will bedankt sich bei SueWill berichtet Sue, dass er die Bewerbung abgegeben habe, nun aber noch ein Empfehlungsschreiben brauche. Sue hat das schon längst vorbereitet und schwärmt in höchsten Tönen. Sie möchte, dass Will diesen Schritt geht. thumb|FinnRachel hat sich schick gemacht und versucht zu kochen, was aber daneben geht, als der Herd entflammt. Sie bestellen Pizza und unterhalten sich. Brody findet, dass der Wille schon zähle und ihm noch nie jemand Essen kochen wollte. Rachel gesteht, dass sie sich sehr verändert habe, weil sie früher ganz anders war. Brody will mehr über die angeblich peinliche Rachel wissen, soll aber selbst erst mal etwas Peinliches erzählen. Er gibt zu, dass er früher Fan von "Ace of Base" war. Rachel erzählt nun, dass sie thumb|left|Rachel ist geschockt, Finn zu sehenihren ersten Liebesbrief mit acht Jahren erhalten hat, diesen auf Rechtschreibung korrigierte und schließlich zurück gegeben hat. Das ist ihr so unangenehm, dass sie das noch nicht mal Finn erzählt habe. Brody macht erneut klar, dass er sie nicht bedrängen werde, doch Rachel weicht einem Kuss nicht aus. Sie küssen sich, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopft. Rachel erwartet Kurt, der seinen Schlüssel vergessen hat, doch zu ihrer Überraschung steht Finn plötzlich vor der Tür, der erst lächelt, dann aber Brody sieht. Verwendete Musik *'Everybody Wants to Rule the World' von Tears For Fears, gesungen von Blaine Anderson *'Celebrity Skin' von Hole gesungen von Sam Evans und Brittany Pierce *'The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed' aus Swing Time/Annie, gesungen von Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel und Isabelle Wright *'A Change Would Do You Good' von Sheryl Crow, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Brody Weston Unveröffentlichte Songs *'Mister Monotony' aus Osterspaziergang, gesungen von Will Schuester und Sue Sylvester Hintergrundmusik *'Party Rock Anthem' von LMFAO *'Moon River' von Henry Mancini Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Sarah Jessica Parker' als Isabelle Wright *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta *'Michael Hitchcock' als Dalton Rumba *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Dean Geyer' als Brody Weston *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Ryan Heinke' als Brett Bukowski *'Dan Domenech' als Chase Madison *'Phyllis Applegate' als Birdie Lawrence *'Sean Gunn' als Phineas Hayes *'Suzanne Krull' als exzentrische Vogue-Dame *'Alissa Geraghty '''als Supermodel *'Ina-Alice Kopp''' als Empfangsdame *'Katharine McNamara' als Bunhead #1 *'Bailey Noble '''als Bunhead #2 *'Ryan Salonen''' als Alpha-Schwuler *'Nicole Simone' als Daphne Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Mark Salling' als Noah Puckerman *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang Trivia *Die Episode hatte in den USA 5.79 Mio. Zuschauer. *''You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile'' aus dem Musical "Annie" wird in der Episode als Teil eines Mash-Ups mitunter von Isabelle Wright gesungen, die von Sarah Jessica Parker dargestellt wird. Parker war eine der Vertretungen für Andrea McArdle, die in der Originalproduktion von "Annie" die Hauptrolle spielte. *Das ist die erste Episode der vierten Staffel, in der Finn erscheint, auch wenn er keinen Text hat. *Blaine hat in dieser Episode seinen ersten Voice-Over. *Dalton Rumba taucht zum ersten Mal seit Alles steht auf dem Spiel wieder auf. *Chris Colfer hat mehrere Male behauptet, dass er Kurt sieht, wie er einen Job im Mode- anstelle im Entertainmentbereich bekommt, was mit dieser Episode so eintrifft, da sich Kurt für ein Modepraktikum bewirbt. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass sowohl Party Rock Anthem und Moon River als Hintergrundmusik genutzt wurden. Das erste Mal von Erstgenanntem war während Sams Stripper-Szene in Die Zeit deines Lebens und das erste Mal von Letzterem war, als Kurt und Rachel in New York! Frühstück bei Tiffany´s hatten. Jedoch wurde damals die Version von Arthur Fiedler and the Boston Pops verwendet, während man in dieser Episode das Original von Henry Mancini and His Orchestra hört. *Jedes Kleidungsstück, dass Isabelle in der Episode trägt, wurde eklusiv für Glee von Vogue-Besitzerin Anna Wintour designt, die keine Abrechnung für ihre Arbeit erhielt. *In der Woche, in der die Episode ausgestrahlt wurde, beinhaltete eine Episode der Serie "The New Normal", von der Ryan Murphy ebenfalls Co-Schöpfer ist, auch einen abfälligen Kommentar über die Serie "Treme". *Kurt trägt die gleiche Flusspferdbrosche, die er in Neue Welten und Houston, wir haben ein Problem! getragen hat. Wie diese Episode, hatten die anderen beiden auch wichtige Handlungsstränge für die Kurt - Blaine Beziehung. *Das ist die erste dritte Episode einer Staffel, in der Mercedes, aufgrund dessen, dass sie abwesend ist, nicht mindestens ein Solo sang. Sie sang Bust Your Windows in Acafellas in der ersten Staffel, I Look To You und Bridge Over Troubled Water in Das neue Toastament in der zweiten, Spotlight in Das Maria-Duell in der dritten und I'll Stand By You in The Quarterback in der fünften. Kulturelle Referenzen *In seiner Rede erwähnt Blaine "burning books", was eine Referenz auf "Fahrenheit 451" ist. Fehler *Als Kurt sein Vorstellungsgespräch bei Isabelle hat, zeigt eine geöffnte Seite auf ihrem iPad einige seiner "interessantesten Kleidungsauswahlen", wobei sie versehentlich den "Home"-Knopf drückt. Wenn aber rückwärts gezoomt wird, ist wieder die Seite mit den Kleidungsstücken zu sehen. *Wähnred Arties Rede bei der Debatte wird die Uhr gezeigt, wie sie von 14:30 auf 15:00 wandert. Als er jedoch endet, zeigt die Uhr 14:45. *Das Hintergrundbild auf Kurts Handy, zeigt ihn und Blaine in den Klamotten, die sie in Trennung ist der Liebe Tod? anhaben. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S4